Such a method is known from EP-A-0626878. In this case, in order to improve the uniformity of the filter properties, a loose, open, non-stretch reinforcing textile material (scrim) is attached, after which both the filter web and the scrim undergo needle punching. Attaching a scrim does improve the dimensional stability of the product, but the textile material increases the pressure drop over the filter and makes the end product relatively expensive.